Lee Chaolan
Lee "Violet" Chaolan is a fighter one of the many characters in the Tekken fighting video game series. He is Heihachi Mishima's adopted son, Kazuya Mishima and Lars Alexandersson's foster brother, and Jin Kazama's uncle. His main goal is become CEO of Mishima Zaibatsu. Lee is a neutral character in Tekken 1 and 2, but he also is cunning and ruthless. Since Tekken 4, we can see him with a comedic side and he became one of protagonists in the series. Biography Life Lee's parents died when he was a child. When he was a street child, he befriended Kazuya. Seeing this friendship Heihachi adopted Lee when he was 12 years old. He did this only for giving Kazuya a rival. Heihachi didn't care about Lee and only used him to irritate Kazuya. This caused extreme harted between brothers. Lee studied fighting with Paul Phoenix and Marshall Law in the U.S. Everyone who knew his power, called him "Silver-haired Demon". ''Tekken 1'' Lee joined to the first King of Iron Fist Tournamnet to defeat Kazuya, but he lost. ''Tekken 2'' Kazuya defeated Heihachi and took charge of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Lee sank into a deep depression and ran to the mountains. This anger caused that his technique to falter. Then an old man saw this and began to train him. Thanks to him Lee regained his technique. Lee killed the old man, because he was feared that he will say Kazuya about his plans. When he returned to the Mishima Zaibatsu he became Kazuya's secretary, and he did this only to be in a good position and later defeat his brother. Convinced by Wang Jirnei, Lee joined to the second King of Iron Fist Tourament. During the tournament he met Heihachi, who was really angry with him for helping Kazuya and defeated him. Heihachi killed Kazuya and took over the Mishima Zaibatsu. Lee was expelled for treason. Lee was absent in Tekken 3. It's possible that he was attacked by the creature known as Ogre. ''Tekken 4'' After Lee sided with Kazuya in Tekken 2, he was expelled from the Mishima Zaibatsu by Heihachi. He thought of revenge for a long time, but he realized that is pointless to kill an old man. So he moved to a mansion in the Bahamas to lead a solitary life. One day he discovered a huge sell of G Corporation' stock online. He learned that the Mishima Zaibatsu attacked G Corporation and caused big damage. He also knew that Heihachi was searching for a main component needed to complete one of his project. In the same time The King of Iron Fist 4 was announced. His passion for fighting was rekindled along with his harted of the Mishima clan. Lee decided to enter the tournament in disguise, that the Mishima Zaibatsu not discovering his true identity. He signed up under a false name Violet, dyed his silver hair purple and wore sunglasses and violet clothes. ''Tekken 5'' Lee met Kazuya in previous tournament. Surprised that he is alive Lee lost his focus and the fight. When Heihachi dead, Lee planned to take the Zaibatsu, but someone was faster. He was sure that was Kazuya. When the King of Iron Fist Tournament was announced Lee decided enter to this and finally defeat Kazuya and take charge of the Mishima Zaibatsu. ''Tekken 6'' Lee joined to King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 to take revenge on Kazuya, but when he learned that tournament was opened not by Kazuya, but his grandfather Jinpachi Mishima returned to his home in Bahamas. Soon the Mishima Zaibatsu led by Jin Kazama brought the world in chaos and the G Corporation become a main opposition. Surprised Lee conducted a private investigation and discovered that Kazuya is behind the G Corporation actions. Lee entered to King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 to get close Kazuya. After meeting and fighting his adoptive younger brother Lars Alexandersson, Lee helps him take down Kazuya, G Corporation, Jin and the Mishima Zaibatsu. Afterwards, Lars takes a critically injured Alisa Boskonovitch, who Lars fought and defeated twice after she betrayed him to Jin Kazama, to him to be repaired. Personality Lee is cunning and ruthless. He can do everything to take charge Mishima Zaibastu and defeat Kazuya and Heihachi. He was even able to kill his master in Tekken 2 to achieve his goal. Despite this he sometimes seem a bit sympathetic. Family *Jinpachi Mishima - Adoptive Grandfather *Heihachi Mishima - Adoptive Father *Kazuya Mishima- Adoptive Brother *Lars Alexandersson- Adoptive Brother *Jin Kazama - Adoptive Nephew Gallery Lee Chaolan TTT2CG art.png|Lee Chaolan in TTT2 Category:Tekken Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Business Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:True Neutral Category:Genius Category:Monarchs Category:Fighter Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Anti Hero Category:Leaders Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Gadgeteers Category:Tricksters Category:Orphans Category:Heroic Liars Category:Rivals Category:Wealthy Category:Supporters Category:Inventors Category:Speedsters Category:Sympathetic Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Casanova Category:Comedy Heroes